Rumor has it
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Estás tan cerca de los cánones ponientis de caballeros valientes y príncipes de ensueño que ya oigo los laúdes sonar por el gran Illyrio, el jaque más chorizo de Essos. Hoy ha sido un buen día para el pobre.
1. Rivales

**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece. Lo que es de George RR Martin, a Martin.

Este fic participa en el reto "¿Qué pasó con...?" del foro** Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**, tu mejor foro de Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

Advertencias: Maquiavelo ha inspirado este fic.

¿Qué pasó con Varys desde que fue castrado hasta su llegada a Desembarco?

* * *

**I. Rivales.**

Silencioso como una sombra, ligero como una pluma, rápido como una serpiente. Tranquilo como las aguas en calma. Le resultaba difícil decir dónde y a quién se lo había escuchado. Probablemente esas palabras perteneciesen a una vida anterior, no estaba seguro.

El puerto estaba abarrotado, suceso habitual en Myr, ya que se caracterizaba por su fina y rica artesanía y por ello comerciaba constantemente con otras ciudades. Mujeres de todas partes del mundo lucían orgullosamente sus encajes myrenses, haciendo volar sus vestidos con un gesto coqueto para lucirlos mejor, para despertar la envidia de sus amigas, para arrancar suspiros. Sólo recordaba haber tenido encaje myrense en las manos una vez, aquella en la que su antiguo amo recibió una invitación de la corte de Desembarco del Rey y fueron a actuar frente al rey Aegon V, al que sus súbditos llamaban El Improbable por alguna razón de linaje que no le interesó saber en su momento. Tyene, una muchachita de ojos marrones que también formaba parte del grupo de actores, le había enseñado a robar, cometiendo su primer hurto en una de las habitaciones de la fortaleza. Se había encaprichado de cierto vestido dorado con encaje y él se lo había conseguido por ganarse su favor. Probablemente esos hechos también perteneciesen a una vida anterior.

Los marineros de una galera mercante estaban descargando la mercancía levemente ralentizados por la fina lluvia que caía y empapaba sus ropas. La _Sirena Azul_, se llamaba, según pudo leer en el casco de la embarcación. Tenía un bonito mascarón de proa bastante acorde con el nombre, las velas azules flameaban con el murmullo del viento y un hombrecillo flaco, erguido como un junco, pregonaba los artículos como un auténtico heraldo. La gente se detenía a comprar pese al orvallo, ordenaba abrir baúles para comprobar la calidad de lo pregonado, y se rascaba los bolsillos en busca de algunas monedas. El chico sonrió de medio lado, su rostro dibujó una curva etérea y aguda que engrandeció la comisura de los labios, consciente de que tenía que ser entonces.

Desde que su amo lo había vendido a aquel brujo y éste lo echó a patadas como a un perro viejo tras aprovecharse de su miembro para el más oscuro ritual —casi había preferido que lo utilizase sexualmente y no como ofrenda en magia de sangre—, tuvo que arreglárselas en las calles de Myr como bien supo, aprovechando de una manera inteligente los conocimientos que adquirió en la compañía de actores y mimos. Descubrió con cierta sorpresa y profundo placer que no le resultaba tan difícil. Una vida fragmentada en diversos sacrificios era la suya. Primero, un niño esclavo en Lys, donde aprendió el trabajo duro y constante. Después actor, viajando aquí y allá, de Volantis a Antigua, instruyéndose en diversas disciplinas. Luego, ladrón, la más veleidosa de las artes.

Los primeros días el estómago rugía, su zona más íntima escocía y sus articulaciones se desentumecían paulatinamente pasado el efecto de la pócima que le había impedido moverse o hablar. Apenas si se había atrevido a mirar, la sensación de pérdida lo turbaba y su rostro se veía anegado por las lágrimas en pocos minutos. Quería tocar, pero su mano se detenía sobre el abdomen. En cierto modo, se sentía casi roto, incompleto y tan vejado como una vulgar prostituta. El hambre le hizo reaccionar y, poniendo en práctica una recién aprendida técnica, comenzó a robar. Sólo eran sardinas de los cubos de algún pescador, hogazas de pan para acompañar las palomas que conseguía atrapar con un palo, algún objeto que cayese al suelo y él tuviese la rapidez de echar el guante.

—¡Naranjas sanguinas de Dorne! —vociferó el hombrecillo.— ¡Deliciosas naranjas sanguinas!

La lluvia le hacía las botas más pesadas, se dio cuenta. Sus pasos resonarían con más fuerza, los charcos delatarían su posición para todos los transeúntes; aunque ellos no le preocupaban en exceso, no había demasiados hombres con complejo de héroe en Myr, lo que sobraban eran artesanos. Artesanos y ballesteros. Las ballestas eran el arma oficial, de excelente calidad y trágico fin. Había guardias en el puerto empuñando sus ballestas, separados cada siete u ocho varas, atentos a los vendedores y compradores. El muchacho era ágil, los había esquivado más de una vez y pocos lograron quedarse con su cara, una que siempre intentaba tapar o disimular con la capucha. Intencionadamente, de forma ocasional, fingía una leve cojera, una seca tos, un enfermizo tembleque, suficiente para que no se acercasen demasiado a él y camuflar las manos diestras de un joven ladrón por las de un doliente.

Ya no necesitaba aprovecharse de situaciones como esa, sus habilidades se habían desarrollado mejor de lo que esperaba, y había llegado a un acuerdo con una posadera. Lanny mantenía el pico cerrado, le guardaba un sitio caliente donde dormir, un poco de vino especiado y un delicioso capón un par de veces por semana —había desarrollado un perverso gusto por el pollo castrado, una irónica muestra solidaria—; él, a cambio, se encargaba de mantener a los ladrones de poca monta alejados, contribuyendo además con un poco de calderilla para hacer que funcionase el local.

Era casi involuntario, cuestión de práctica y costumbre. Simuló interesarse por las naranjas, se caló la caperuza y caminó entre el gentío buscando lo que sería un buen capón. El día tocaba a su fin, con noche sería más sencillo, pero debería darse prisa o los marineros recogerían sus cosas.

—¡No están maduras! —dijo un hombre a su lado.— Miradles bien el color.

—Nuestras naranjas son exquisitas —replicó el heraldo visiblemente alterado.— Puede usted comprobarlo si gusta.

El hombre se adelantó unos pasos abriéndose camino entre la multitud. Varys sólo tuvo que deslizar la navaja debajo de la manga y, con un rápido y certero corte, esperar a que las monedas cayesen sobre su mano. El ruido de la lluvia camufló el sonido metálico y el movimiento disimuló el roce. Dio un paso atrás metiendo su pequeña fortuna en el bolsillo y se dio media vuelta, temblando ligeramente. Una mujer se apartó con un rictus de desagrado pintado en la cara. Él volvió a sonreír.

Los callejones eran buenos amigos de los ladrones y, cuando uno llevaba tanto tiempo en el negocio, los conocía mejor que las lavanderas. Caminó distraídamente, observando su buena suerte: cuatro monedas de bronce y una de plata. No era gran cosa, pero ese tipo se quedaría sin naranjas.

—¿Una caza poco satisfactoria, eunuco?

La clave de su éxito iba más allá de unas piernas rápidas y una cuarentona asustada por el futuro de su posada. Pocos lograban reconocerlo tras cada robo, disfrazarse era un arte que había aprendido a conciencia como actor; mas aquellos que compartían su profesión también habían medrado por su propio bien. Varys pensó en echarse a correr. Desechó la idea, seguro de que su acompañante no estaba solo. Se giró sobre los talones, todavía semioculto por la ropa, y sonrió por tercera vez.

—Supongo que compartes mi pesar. —Él era conocido como el Príncipe de los Ladrones de Myr. No por su cara, sino por su nombre. Entre los de su calaña, era casi un mito.— Hoy no ha sido un buen día para el pobre.

—Hace tiempo que te tengo echado el ojo, poco hombre. —Sabía quién era, lo había visto un par de veces, reconocía la cicatriz en su frente. En una ocasión le había levantado un robo importante con el que comió langostas con miel durante una semana.— No me gustan los extranjeros, menos si son como tú. Y no sólo has acaparado mi zona, sino que te has buscado una putita que te mantenga. A decir verdad, poco hombre, y con el escaso honor que poseemos los ladrones, eres la vergüenza del gremio.

El chico avanzó hacia él. Varys se dio cuenta de que algo metálico le brillaba entre los pliegues de la túnica. Tenía la daga a mano, pero poco podría hacer contra ese muchacho, que era casi el doble de grande que él. Sus ropas parecían caras, se las habría comprado para lucirse como un pavo real, los pobres siempre ansiaban parecer menos desgraciados de lo que eran, aunque eso supusiese llamar la atención más de lo que les conviniese. Sus pasos no eran tan ágiles, su voz demasiado sonora. No pasaba inadvertido, quizá hacía varios días que no se metía algo en la boca.

—Tu odio es injustificado, amigo mío —le dijo.— La gente de nuestra condición debería hacer justos pactos, tal y como hice yo con la posadera. Es mejor dormir sobre un colchón con tus secretos resguardados que sobre la fría piedra de la calle. Las minorías no tienen sitio cuando la mayoría tiene donde apoyarse.

—Me temo que no lo entiendes, _amigo _—respondió con la voz teñida de desprecio.— Te quiero fuera de esta ciudad y no mañana ni pasado, sino ahora. Tu posadera demostró que tenía la lengua muy suelta en cuanto dimos con ella a solas.

—¿Tenía? —se oyó preguntar.

—Dungen, Roger.

Otros dos ladrones aparecieron en el callejón. El sol se había puesto y nadie caminaba a esas horas por las calles. Los ballesteros no malgastarían su tiempo separando a cuatro ladrones, sino que los asetearían sin piedad. Los nombrados Dungen y Roger sacaron sus aceros, robados sin lugar a duda, y se aproximaron a él.

—Primero vas a darnos lo que llevas en la mano —aseguró el chico de la cicatriz—, y después vas a dejar que te recordemos por qué debes irte.

No fue tan doloroso como perder su miembro viril, pero esa noche Varys volvió a gemir silenciosamente de dolor mientras las puntas de las dagas le grababan la advertencia en la piel.


	2. Simbiosis

**II. Simbiosis.**

Hacía tiempo que cojear dejó de ser un técnica de despiste, como también hacía tiempo de la última vez que pudo saborear la pequeña fortuna de cuatro monedas de bronce y una de plata. Las palomas volvieron a ser su alimento diario y el desprecio recibido ya no se debía a temblores y toses fingidas, los hombres y las mujeres pentoshis se apartaban del chico herido que aún goteaba sangre.

Pentos también tenía puerto y compradores dispuestos a vaciar los bolsillos, la diferencia estaba en que esa nueva sombra caída en el lamento en la que se había convertido no pasaba tan desapercibida como le gustaría. Se fue tan rápido como pudo de Myr, dejando atrás mágicos encajes y temibles ballesteros. El ladrón de la cicatriz no tendría oportunidad de sufrir una dulce venganza, se temía, ni de encontrarse arrinconado en un callejón con el suave y afilado filo de tres dagas tatuándole lentamente la piel. Quiso pasar a recoger su alijo en la posada de Lanny, pero no necesitaba comprobar que ya no estaba allí. Los tres ladrones se habrían beneficiado de él después de matar a sangre fría a la desvalida posadera. Por suerte para Varys, siempre fue bastante precavido, por lo que antes de irse de Myr, cogió unos pequeños ahorros que tenía escondidos en otro lugar.

Intentó acostumbrarse a las costumbres de Pentos. Caminó delante del Templo Rojo en el que se rendía culto a R'hllor y escuchó las peroratas de sus sacerdotes, presenció los sacrificios a los dioses y observó el contrato fraudulento de criados, en realidad simples esclavos. Los pentoshis lucían barbas aceitadas, comerciaban con señores de los caballos y edificaban grandes edificios de ladrillos. Intentó de mil formas observar e imitar lo más rápido posible sus costumbres, pero el terrible acento myrense lo traicionaba.

Y la primera reyerta llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Había robado algo insignificante, pura hojalata, ni oro ni plata ni siquiera bronce. Los otros rateros lo habían pillado en esas calles que le eran desconocidas y lo habían atacado con palos adornados con púas de hierro, le quitaron lo poco que tenía y lo dejaron desnudo. Una honda risotada había nacido de sus gargantas, señalando como primates la ausencia de miembro viril. Lo patearon, le escupieron y pronto fue llevado de manos y piernas de un sitio a otro de la ciudad. No fue la única ocasión, hubo otras y no perpetradas por las mismas personas. Con el paso de los días, Varys solo era un esqueleto sangrante que deambulaba sin rumbo fijo.

Pero su suerte estaba cambiando.

—Estás tan cerca de los cánones ponientis de caballeros valientes y príncipes de ensueño que ya oigo los laúdes sonar por el gran Illyrio, el jaque más chorizo de Essos.

Se apoyó en una fuente, alejado de las miradas indiscretas. Había comprendido que si quería seguir vivo debía adaptarse a un horario diferente. Se levantaba cuando los hombres más trasnochadores regresaban a sus hogares y evitaba los barrios poblados por estafadores. Desde que había conocido al jaque, sus bolsillos se habían llenado de nuevo, aunque corría el mismo peligro.

Alto, esbelto, atlético y bello. Una melena rubia y larga, una espada —tan fina como un estilete— y una sonrisa calma e inteligente. Ambos habían cerrado su pacto una luna atrás en ese mismo sitio, con las manos tan sucias que corrían el riesgo de contraer algún tipo de infección. En un principio, Varys no tenía una opinión favorable sobre los jaques. Eran casi una plaga, habían empezado a llegar a Myr, pero era en Braavos donde se concentraban. Veían afrentas en cualquier esquina, desesperados merodeaban en la noche buscando una pelea, toqueteando nerviosamente sus espadas y vistiéndose de colores lo más llamativos e hirientes posibles para la vista.

—Pierdes el tiempo —le había dicho en su primer encuentro, leyéndole los pensamientos.— No tengo nada de valor encima, nada excepto mi espada y mi audacia.

—Tu espada podría valer un pellizco —había murmurado el eunuco. Habría sido suicida robarle a alguien armado.

—No es la primera vez que te veo saltar de un tejado a otro por las noches, evitando a los otros ladrones —había proseguido.— Y tampoco me cabe duda de que ese olor que desprendes no es otro que el de la cloaca, no te servirá de mucho lavar tus harapos.

—Me estoy lavando yo —había sido la réplica.

Aquel día habían discutido largo y tendido a cerca de las injusticias que golpeaban al pobre, no sabiendo cuál de los dos era menos afortunado. Illyrio no era malo con la espada, pero no llegaba al nivel de excelencia. Mientras intentaba llenarse la barriga peleando, los otros jaques se unían en comanditas para tumbarlo y quitarle todo lo que brillase de encima.

Varys había pensado —todavía resentido por la última paliza, lavando con paciencia las heridas que decoraban su piel y tratando con hierbas la zona de los riñones, muy castigada— en que el tiempo lo curaba todo excepto la incompetencia, algo que solía decir su antiguo amo, el actor. Y comenzaba a creer que se había vuelto un auténtico inepto, su vida no era mejor que la de un gato callejero. Fue en ese momento cuando le propuso aliarse para salir lo más pronto posible de la indigencia.

—¿Quieres que detenga los golpes a cambio de un poco de calderilla? Viviremos cortas y paupérrimas vidas de ser así —había sido la respuesta de Illyrio Mopatis.

—No recibirás ni un solo cobre de mi parte —le había asegurado.— Tendrás tu propio sueldo. Oh, no te preocupes por los otros jaques, no sé si sabes que el mundo es una gran telaraña, que basta con tocar un hilo para que los demás vibren. Tus antiguos compañeros de la noche no querrán enfrentarse con el futuro salvador del pueblo, estarán demasiado ocupados fanfarroneando sobre quién puede mear más lejos. Unirse o morir, ¿qué decides?

Las predicciones de Varys se habían ido cumpliendo una tras otra, por lo que Illyrio nunca se arrepintió de la decisión tomada.

El joven sonrió, complacido, lanzándole una pequeña bolsa que sonaba deliciosamente metálica.

—Hoy ha sido un buen día para el pobre —dijo.— Esa es tu parte. Le he devuelto el medallón que le mangaste, ¿con qué preferiste quedarte? Me dio una lista absurdamente larga de cosas que debía recuperar. Le prometí que volvería con sus pertenencias, pero que no hacía milagros.

—Si te ha pagado lo acordado, nos conformaremos con que extienda la voz sobre cierto justiciero de calzones amarillos y jubón multicolor. Será suficiente.

—Deja de meterte con mi atuendo, harías bien en recordar que es mi espada la que mantiene a raya a tus fervientes opositores e iracundos adversarios.

—Hasta los grandes señores necesitan de subordinados y vasallos para seguir prosperando. Los llaman para presentar batalla cuando los necesitan y luego los prometen con sus hijas. —Illyrio le dio un codazo amistoso y rezongó algo que sonó como "difícilmente podrías ofrecerme a tu hija".— En Myr una posadera murió tras revelar mis secretos, con la daga de un rival dibujándole una sonrisa roja debajo del mentón.

—Bueno, chico, yo no soy una indefensa posadera —sonrió.— Me halaga que te preocupes por mi bienestar, aunque con toda seguridad pensabas en el tuyo, ya que están estrechamente ligados.

—Sí, hicimos un pacto de mugre —asintió.— Tu nombre se engrandece, yo muevo la mano en la sombra y ambos conseguimos un poco de trabajo. Podría decirse que, por ahora, no nos está yendo nada mal. Hoy desayuné, comí y pienso cenar.

—¿Paloma?

—Pato.

Varys rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica el resto del botín y comenzó a repartirlo, seguro de que no sería el último y de que le seguirían otros incluso más cuantiosos.


	3. Ascenso

**III. Ascenso**.

—Es una chica bonita —decidió.— Si no la amas, al menos te traerá más riqueza y elevará tu ya de por sí respetada posición, Illyrio.

Desde la ventana veía los seis cerezos flanquear el estanque de mármol. Elevándose sobre el agua estaba la estatua de su camarada, joven y nervudo. Normalmente atraía las mirada y los invitados se deshacían en halagos admirando el trabajo del escultor o la buena apariencia del hombre que había sido un humilde jaque, pero ese día las alabanzas las recibía la bella doncella que contraería matrimonio. El primo del Príncipe de Pentos se había asombrado de la reputación del recién iniciado mercader y le había ofrecido su mano.

—Sí que lo es —asintió el mentado recolocándose la vestimenta. Conservaba su llamativo gusto, brillaba más que el sol.— Resulta increíble lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas en sólo unos años. He pasado de ser un pobre diablo a estar emparentado con una de las familias más poderosas de Pentos. ¿Debería empezar a preocuparme? Es posible que este príncipe también acabe sus días como ofrenda a los dioses.

Varys dio buena cuenta de los pastelitos de limón antes de responder. Últimamente su amigo y él habían estado disfrutando ampliamente de la vida, aprovechando que habían medrado lo suficiente como para salir de las calles y dedicarse a otros negocios más fructíferos. Eso no evitaba que hubiese hecho los deberes a conciencia: sus ratoncitos habían indagado sobre la familia del príncipe, no quería que Illyrio estuviese desinformado.

El eunuco comprobó que los secretos eran más valiosos que el oro o los zafiros, por lo que comenzó a buscar a los hijos de las calles, chiquillos huérfanos como él que vivían en cloacas o callejones, silenciosos y rápidos, pequeños y comunes, que pasasen inadvertidos. Les enseñó a sisar y a leer, a trepar por los árboles y a escalar muros, a colarse por las chimeneas y a observar a la gente, copiar e imitar sus gestos. Crearon un obediente tropel de seguidores, ávidos de conocimiento, que les hacían el trabajo sucio mientras uno colgaba la espada y el otro escuchaba los secretos, revisaba libros de cuentas o interpretaba mapas. Los enemigos aumentaron, pero no se hicieron ni más valientes ni más mortíferos, sino que preferían esperar el momento idóneo para atacar, un momento que se hacía eterno. Acabaron cenando todas las noches pato al limón y cisne a la crema, pastel de panceta y trucha con almendras, brindado con vino del Rejo y tomando largos baños calientes.

—Lo tengo bien atado, no te preocupes —respondió con un ademán confiado.— Y ellos saben que yo lo sé, no hay nada como la incertidumbre para obtener servidumbre.

—Te echaré de menos, Varys —declaró sentándose junto a él.— Nada de esto —abarcó con las manos la lujosa estancia plagada de tapices, alfombres myrienses, pesados volúmenes de la ciudadela de Antigua y candelabros de plata— habría sido posible de no habernos conocido. Supongo que has sopesado a fondo esa... peculiar petición de trabajo.

—Me viene como anillo al dedo ¿qué puedo decir? —Varys sonrió con seguridad, como si volviese a ser el imbatible príncipe de los ladrones.— Hay oportunidades que hay que tomar lo antes posible, no vaya a ser que otro se aproveche y saque ventaja.

—Estarás terriblemente lejos —objetó el otro.— Allí no tienes nada y te recuerdo que no todos tus ratoncitos han aprendido a nadar.

—Pensaba que tenías un par de galeras mercantes, ¿no les dejarás subir? —rió.— Los ratones pueden transformarse en pajaritos, no es necesario que naden cuando pueden volar. Es cierto que lo único que poseo son recuerdos lejanos y borrosos, pero la idea de sentarme a la derecha de un rey y susurrarle al oído me resulta demasiado tentadora. Hoy emparentas con un príncipe, mañana sirvo a un monarca, y para la siguiente semana ambos nos hemos vuelto más listos.

—Las intrigas cortesanas son difíciles de manejar —insistió.— Que un hombre carezca de miedo demuestra su escaso aprecio por la vida.

—En realidad, creo que los que más miedo deberían tener son los allegados al rey. El poder tiende a corromper y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente, conozco los rumores sobre el frágil estado de Aerys Targaryen, necesita un leal amigo que apoye sus sospechas y lleve a cabo sus intenciones.

—Suerte que eres tú el que lo aconsejará —rió Illyrio metiéndose una nuez en la boca.— Nadie más fiable que Varys el eunuco, el ladronzuelo de Lys.

Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta, los dos hombres se giraron para ver entrar a un niño de no más de diez años, pequeño y de rodillas huesudas. Calzaba lo mismo que Varys: zapatillas de una suave piel, no hacían ruido al pisar. Eran de un tejido costoso, pero el color y la forma las hacía parecer ordinarias. Se acercó a los dos hombres y les tendió un pesado ejemplar de historia y unos planos repletos de anotaciones que Illyrio examinó con ojo crítico.

—Tranquilo, es de los nuestros —Varys pasó las hojas buscando una en concreto.— Ya te dije que no hacía falta enseñar a nadar a quien sabe volar.

—¿Esto es Desembarco del Rey?

—En efecto. He meditado muy bien mi decisión, no se trata de un loco arrebato. Recuerdo vagamente la Fortaleza Roja, poco sobre las calles de la capital. Por suerte, los maestres de Antigua se dedican a lo mismo que nosotros, ellos también recolectan información para usarla de una manera útil. Según el archimaestre Garedon fue Maegor el Cruel el que mandó construir la torre que lleva su nombre y precisamente bajo esa torre hay una red de pasadizos harto interesantes. ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a mi amigo el mercader, Maric?

El niño se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a explicar cada pequeño apunte en los planos. Había nacido en la Curva del Meados, una calle insignificante y enlodada del Lecho del Pulgas. Varys había conseguido dar con el pajarito adecuado, ese niño había recibido varias semanas de intensivo entrenamiento (bastante productivo) que, sumado a sus conocimientos de la ciudad, lo hacían idóneo para la tarea encomendada. A la hora de la verdad no le importaba meterse en alcantarillas y era correcto dibujando.

—Al parecer está todo bajo control —murmuró.— Pero si las cosas salen mal por un motivo u otro y el rey decide prescindir de ti tal y como hemos oído que se dedica a hacer ¿quién te salvará? ¿Qué vale el poder de un comerciante contra el de un soberano?

—Olvidas que acudió a mí, conoce pues mis habilidades. Le soy necesario, resultará sencillo ejercer poder sobre él.

—Un simple consejero de manos empolvadas con un acento que volverá a traicionarle. Alguien de su moral dispersa pensará que hay miles como tú.

—Pero amigo, siento que estás ignorando los últimos cinco años. El poder reside donde los hombres creen que reside, ni más ni menos, ¿acaso no es lo que hemos vendido, no hemos traficado con el poder, la mentira y el engaño? Seré tan indispensable en la corte que el rey desearía que otro fuese su hijo.

—No vas a tener amigos en la corte que desenvainen sus aceros para salvarte. Si trabajas con el rey, sus enemigos se convertirán también en los tuyos. Quizá estés jugando con fuego, Varys.

—No lo dudes ni un instante —susurró.— Comprendo los riesgos y los asumo, si el fuego es la condena me abasteceré de agua. Deseo que me des tu bendición antes de que yo te de la mía en el día de tu boda, quiero que comprendas una cosa. Hay personas que nacen para inclinarse, otras para elevarse. Sabré cuando hacer una reverencia, pero no olvides jamás que soy como el humo. Entonces, ¿me inclino o me elevo? Siempre hacia arriba, siempre, sin romperme.


End file.
